


Domesticity

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Massage, Panties, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray is preparing dinner when Mick gets home from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ray is a business man who has a cushy job in the city. Mick is an auto-mechanic who works in a small shop right outside of town.

Ray had gotten off of work early. He smiled, walking into the kitchen, beginning to grab different utensils out of certain drawers and setting them on the counter, followed shortly after by the ingredients from the fridge. He began to peel carrots and potatoes, cutting them up and placing them in separate colanders. He was about to prepare a barbeque sauce for tonight's dinner, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening then re-shutting. Ray smiled as he sat down his wooden spoon and walked over to the front door.

 

“Welcome home, Mick.” Ray smiled wide, Mick gave a weak smile back, before pulling Ray into a hug. Ray smiled and inhaled deeply. He absolutely adored when Mick came home smelling of grease and oil; it was a smell that was so purely  _ Mick _ that he could never get enough of it. “How was work?”

 

Mick groaned, throwing his jacket on the coat rack by the door and heading over with Ray to the kitchen to sit down at the table. Ray leaned against the table, grabbing Mick’s hand and holding it tight. 

 

“It uh-- It was alright. Had this really pissy dude come in demanding that one stupid little scratch on his sports car be fixed on the spot. I was already neck deep in my orders for the day, but he just wouldn’t budge. So I did it, though when I was finishing it, I stood up wrong. Musta pulled something in my back. Hurts like a son of a bitch.” 

 

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry.” Ray looked lovingly at his partner, laughing softly when his look had broken Mick’s hardened frown to a small smile. “Well, I’m sorry you had a rough day, buuut…” He got up and opened up the oven to where a set of ribs was cooking. Mick laughed, leaning back in the chair. “I made your favorite…” He smirked, closing the oven door and walking over slowly to his husband. He leaned over him, hands anchoring to Mick’s legs, and spoke softly in his ear.

 

“And uh, I’ve got something special planned for dessert.” He said in the best sultry voice he could pull, making Mick’s head fall back and a soft groan escape his lips. He looked up softly at Ray, pulling him down by his tie for a soft kiss. They moved together slowly, Ray having the urge to climb into Mick’s lap, but he denied the notion. Mick grunted in displeasure as his husband pulled away from him.

 

“I’ve gotta prepare the vegetables, Mick. And you know the rules…” Ray chided playfully, placing the cut veggies into separate pots, each one with it’s respective amounts of water, and turning on the burners. Mick got up slowly, sauntering over to Ray, planning his movements carefully for his back’s sake. He pressed up against his partner, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing at his neck.

 

“Heh, yeah. I gotta eat my veggies if I want dessert.” A line which honestly had Mick holding back laughter, and Ray couldn’t help but giggle. Mick bit softly at Ray’s neck, making him squirm as he poured small amounts of spices into the pan that he was preparing the sauce in. Mick pulled off of Ray, giving his ass a quick squeeze. Ray gasped and looked behind him, then Mick surged forward and captured his mouth in a short kiss. 

 

Then they moved in a comfortable silence around one another; Ray finishing the vegetables and slathering the ribs with the sauce. Mick was setting the table for the two of them, setting up plates, making drinks, and finishing before Ray was done. He leaned against the table, watching Ray move expertly and beautifully. Ray washed his hands, and as he was drying them, looked back at Mick.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Heh, nothin’. Just like watching ya.” Mick smirked, taking Ray’s hand and leading him over to the table. They both took their seats, Mick a bit slower, wincing at the tension in his back snapping again.

 

“It hurt that bad?” He asked, to which his partner responded to with a strained grunt.

 

The pair had a relatively quiet dinner, sharing small talk about their days in between bites of food. Once they had finished, Ray stood up abruptly. Mick gave him a questioning look. Ray took all of their dishes and put them in the sink, but didn’t move to wash them. 

 

“What’s up, haircut? You always--”

 

“I need you to do something for me.” Ray interrupted. “I need you to lie down on our bed. Face down. I’d prefer if you were down to your boxers. I’ll be in the bathroom getting something. You just relax. Trust me, you’ll like the surprise I have for you.” He smirked at his partner, starting to pass by him, but stopped to place a short kiss on the top of his head.

 

Mick was a little hesitant. Ray almost never took the lead when it came to their sexual endeavors. But, then again, he did find it insanely hot when he did. Mick did as he was told, making his way into the bedroom, stripping down to his boxers, and laying face down on the bed. He breathed in the heavy scent of their bed; warm and comforting as it enveloped him, reminding him of their shared moments together in it.

 

“Alright, Mick.” Ray said from behind their bathroom door. “Don’t look.” Mick was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see his lover, but he shrugged and played along. The bathroom door opened and Ray was happy to note that Mick was in fact not looking. He took a deep breath and walked over to their bed. He pushed Mick’s outstretched legs together and then straddled them, the weight of his knees causing shifts in the bed.

 

“You’re still dressed, Ray? How’s that fair?” Mick grumbled, feeling Ray’s dress pants against his naked legs.

 

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll be losing my clothes pretty soon.” Mick laughed at his statement, taking his hands and laying them above his head. 

 

“I’m going to rub your back, is that okay?” Ray asked politely. Mick made a happy groaning sound that gave him the OK to begin warming some lotion in between his hands. “This will tingle a bit.”

 

Ray started at the base of Mick’s neck, rubbing small circles into the knots that had made their place there. Mick groaned, pushing back softly into Ray’s touch. Ray nodded, pushing his fingers back and down moderately hard, digging themselves into his shoulders, making Mick sigh out a harsh “yesss”. Ray then silently ran his hands down his partner’s back, alternating in between the tips of his fingers and the palms of his hands in varying amounts of pressure. Mick, all the while, groaning out praises and breathing happy sighs. 

 

“Feeling better?” Ray smiled, pulling himself off the mattress. Mick rolled over, and smirked when he noticed Ray’s appearance. He had stripped down to nothing more than his dress pants and maroon tie. 

 

“Hell yeah. I know you always say I have magic fingers, but I think it’s the opposite this time…” Mick winked, making his husband blush and laugh softly.

 

“That’s uh, that’s not all I had planned for you.” He said quietly, pulling on his tie to loosen it and beginning to undo his pants. Mick’s eyebrows raised and he smirked, leaning up to grab Ray by the hips and pull him in. “Hang on.” He took his pants off slowly to reveal something that made Mick rock hard in literal seconds.

 

His husband was standing there in sheer lace panties that closely matched his dark red tie. Mick was speechless.

 

“I-- I uhm, remember you mentioning a few weeks ago that you had a thing for lace and I uh--” Ray was cut short by Mick grabbing him by his tie and pulling him down for a harsh kiss. Ray toppled on to Mick, pushing them both back onto the bed.

 

“Holy hell haircut,” Mick pulled Ray up forcefully and kissed him hard and full, tongue automatically finding it’s way into his husbands mouth. “You look  _ fucking fantastic. _ Have you been wearing these all day?” Mick articulated, pulling Ray’s hips down so he could thrust against them. He thrusted upwards three times before the twinge in his back made itself known again. “Ow. Shit, hang on.” Ray leaned up, straddling him. Mick tried to maneuver himself up the mattress so that he could get a better angle, but Ray stopped him as he was about to pull him forward again.

 

“Calm down, Mick. We’ve got all night. I’ve got this all under control. Just lay back and enjoy.” Ray smirked, a dark look in his eye. Mick settled against the pillows, allowing himself to get comfortable. Ray then leaned forward, close enough so that Mick could kiss his neck, so he could grab some lube and a condom out of the drawer. He pulled himself onto Mick by his shoulders, leaning in close by his ear.

 

“I’m gonna prep myself, and you’re gonna watch. Then I’m gonna ride you. That alright?” Mick simply groaned loudly in response. “I’ll take that as a yes, babe.” He leaned back, watching Mick intently as he spread lube on his fingers, making sure to coat them solid, which made Mick growl. He fucking loved it when Ray did this.

 

Ray reached around, using the back of his hand to move the lace aside, and started to finger himself, moaning lewdly at even the slightest of movements. He had started with one finger, teasing himself and looking straight at his husband. 

 

“Miiick… Come o-h-n… Stop teasing…” Ray moaned, bracing himself on Mick’s shoulder. “I need--” Ray added another finger forcefully in against the first; how Mick sometimes does it. “Oh, Mick!” He cried as he leaned forward, allowing his head to fall against Mick’s shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself. Mick started to shudder and Ray was mentally beaming, he loved doing this to Mick; making him impatient and horny.

 

“T-Then quit teasin’ yourself, pretty boy.” Mick huffed, wanting to touch Ray all over. He took his hands and set one on his partner’s shoulder, the other teasing a nipple. “Come on,  _ Raymond. _ Add another. Stretch yourself out nice and wide for my thick cock.” Mick’s gravelly tone had Ray shaking, hastily adding another finger while softly thrusting his erection into the inside of his panties. Ray then leaned over and grabbed the condom, pushing it against Mick’s chest. He then stood back on his knees, using his free hand to yank down Mick’s boxers. 

 

As Ray had finished preparing himself, he helped Mick roll the condom on while kissing him. Mick used his free hand to run his fingers through his lover’s hair, tugging slightly, making him moan into their wet kiss.

 

“I’m ready, Mick,” Ray said, breath shaky and cheeks covered in pink. “Do you want me to keep the panties on?” He smiled. Mick smirked, then gave him a predatory look and nodded. He leaned down and gave Mick a soft kiss, both of them sighing. Ray leaned back and moved the lace over again, lowering himself onto the head of Mick’s erection, both of them moaning at the contact.

 

Ray went nice and slow, giving little upward thrusts that made his husband moan. He had also realised that he’d been a bit too hasty in inviting Mick in, as he hadn’t prepared himself thoroughly. Mick took notice of his slight discomfort and place his hands on his love’s knees, rubbing them softly. 

 

“You’ve got this, Ray. Just take it slow.” Mick sighed softly. Ray moaned at Mick’s soft words. While Mick loved it when Ray got rough and demanding; Ray  _ really _ enjoyed it when Mick was soft, loving, and caring. Ray nodded, placing his hands over Mick’s on his knees. 

 

A few moments later Mick was fully inside Ray. They both were silent, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Ray then took initiative, flattening his feet on their fronts so that he could easily pick himself up. He started small, short little movements that had him gasping and Mick groaning. He then placed his hands on Mick’s chest to catch leverage, picking himself up so that nothing in him was left but the head of Mick’s cock. He then let gravity take over, the weight of his body slamming down on Mick, making both of them moan. Ray kept this pace going as he cried out loudly.

 

“Mick, I, holy shit,  _ f-fuck _ ,  _ Mick-- Harder-- _ ” Ray whimpered, nails digging into Mick’s chest as his pace quickened. Mick couldn’t help but groan and smile at his husband. He was truly beautiful, but especially when they had these wonderful kinds of intimate encounters. His face flushes high with this gorgeous shade of pink which trails down his jaw and tapers down his neckline. His hair is messy unlike it’s normal state. And  _ good god _ the noises that he makes... Loud appreciative moans, soft cute whimpers, and beautiful cries of his name. Mick felt himself start to leak. 

 

“C’mon, haircut. Work yourself on my cock. So good for me, Raymond, fuck.” Mick groaned, making attempts at thrusting back into Ray as he bounced back down. Ray’s voice shifted upwards in pitch, letting Mick know that he was close. Ray didn’t try to control his noises, riding Mick as hard and as fast as he could. He felt his thighs begin to shake at the sheer hot pleasure that coursed through him when he felt the slide of Mick inside him, stretching him wide open.

 

“Mick-- Mick-- I--  _ Fuck! Yes! Mick!”  _ Ray cried, throwing his head back and almost laughing at how good it felt. Mick had looked up just in time to watch that beautiful look of ecstasy cross Ray’s face as he came. He looked down, watching the dark red of the panties get stained with Ray’s come. Mick took Ray’s hips in his hands and thrusted upwards as Ray’s muscles tightened and rubbed against him, creating this wonderfully tight heat. Mick felt himself coming, groaning loudly and growling his love’s name, silently wishing that he could be coming inside Ray, filling him up and making him his own.

 

Ray collapsed onto Mick, his partner’s softening cock still inside him, fully sated and happy.

 

“I love you so much. Do you know that?” Mick sighed, enjoying the rise and fall of their chests against one another’s.

 

“Heh, yeah. I love you too, big guy. Oh my god…” Ray panted kissing the spot where his head had landed on Mick’s skin, right above his collar bone. 

 

“I guess I should also mention that that was one of the hottest things you’ve ever done for me. I really enjoyed it. Love it when you get all demanding on me. Thank ya.” Mick sighed, pulling Ray’s chin up for a soft kiss. Ray then sat up and slowly pulled himself off of Mick. He whimpered and Mick chuckled. “What? Miss me already?” 

 

Ray smiled and removed his soaked panties and his tie, his husband taking care of the condom and ridding himself of his boxers. Ray moved carefully into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to help clean the both of them. When he emerged from the bathroom, Mick couldn’t help but smile with pride at Ray’s slight limp. Ray sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning his partner off, then himself, setting the rag on the bedside table. 

 

“C’mere.” Mick smiled, pulling Ray close to him, covering them both with the blankets. Ray tucked himself under Mick’s arm his left hand resting on his lover’s chest. Ray looked over at his ring and smiled. Mick could feel himself drifting to sleep.

 

“Don’t know how I got so lucky.” He mumbled into Ray’s mess of hair. “Mmm, love you Ray. G’night.” Ray smiled and felt that familiar warmth in his chest that he got when they first got married. 

 

“Love you too, Mick.” Ray sighed before settling in for the night as well. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The line about the veggies had me cackling. These are grown ass men.  
> Thank ya for readin'. I'm really proud of this one. <3


End file.
